Sobre las abejas y las flores
by nitamaricl
Summary: Esta historia es un oneshot, esta situada en el futuro de Almas Gemelas y Almas en Conflicto. Enfrenta a un Yi Jeong como padre con un tema sensible.


_Esta historia fue una petición de Kika uno de los comentarios de "Almas en Conflicto" cuando leí la solicitud me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza espero que le guste lo que resultó. _

**Sobre las abejas y las flores**

Yi jeong se encontraba en su estudio junto con su hijo de trece años So Yi Hyun lo estaba observando mientras el joven trabaja la arcilla, no podía evitar mirar con orgullo como su hijo trabajaba, era un gran artista mucho mejor de lo que él fue a su edad, había intentado guiarlo bien para que se trasforme en el heredero de la familia So, al menos de la parte artística y no había duda que Yi Hyun amaba el arte tanto o más que él, era un muchacho sensible, a veces un poco melancólico pero físicamente era idéntico a él, sólo variaba el cabello que era más liso y peinado de una forma moderna pero para él era como verse a su edad.

Yi Jeong se desconcentra de la pieza que esta realizando su hijo al sentir que un automóvil estaciona bruscamente a las afueras de su casa y observa como su hija Gong Xi de dieciséis años entra corriendo a la casa se nota que esta llorando y se ve alterada entra por la puerta principal y la escucha ir a la habitación de su madre y luego se encierra en la suya.

El alfarero le pregunta a su hijo que le pasa a su hermana a lo que él le responde que lo más seguro es que se haya peleado con su novio, Yi Jeong casi lo deja pasar y sigue observando como su hijo trabaja cuando su mente une lo que Yi Hyun le había dicho, en una misma oración la palabra Gong Xi y novio y pega un grito que se sintió por toda la casa, ese grito destruyó la obra de su hijo estaba realizando, hizo que Ga Eul que estaba leyendo botara su libro e hizo que su hija que estaba llorando en su cama se levantara asustada.

Yi Jeong estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hija dudaba si tocar la puerta o no, sabía que cuando esa puerta estaba cerrada era porque la muchacha no quería ser molestada y cuando se enojaba tenía un temperamento horrible, en parte que ella fuera así era su propia culpa, para él su pequeña princesita era la prioridad numero uno y el hecho de que cada vez que la ve, no ve a la joven de dieciséis sino que a una linda chiquita de diez que le dice papi con una voz dulce e inocente, sólo ha causado que la chica sea muy consentida y hacía su voluntad siempre le gustara a quien le gustara. Así que decidió hablar con su mujer, entró a la habitación que ambos compartían donde su mujer estaba leyendo un buen libro acostada.

El alfarero le pregunta cuando ella levanta la vista para mirarlo al sentirlo entrar a la habitación desde cuando mi princesita tiene novio, Ga Eul sabía que tarde o temprano su marido se daría cuenta que su hija tenía un novio y ella tendría que darle explicaciones al padre más aprensivo del mundo de que porque ella le había ocultado que su hija hace casi un año que comenzó a salir con chicos. Estaba a punto de responderle a su marido cuando fue la propia Gong Xi la que le dijo que no se preocupara porque desde ese día ya no tenía novio y que dejara tranquila a su madre.

Estaban los cuatro cenando muy callados cuando Yi Jeong le dice enojado mirando a su hija que él cree que ella es demasiado joven para tener novio y pensar en chicos, que debe concentrase en sus estudios. Gong Xi lo mira con la misma intensidad y le responde que aunque él crea que ella sólo tiene diez años y que aun puede gobernar su vida, le dice que ya no es una niña que fue su mamá la que le dio permiso cuando cumplió quince para salir con chicos y que fue ella la que le pidió a su madre que lo le dijeran nada a él porque ella sabia que reaccionaría de la forma absurda con que estaba reaccionando ahora, que sus notas eran excelentes y que era una de las primeras de su clase. Él la miro con total aprensión tenía miedo, por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo madura que era su hija y que en realidad era una hermosa muchacha que se parecía demasiado a su mujer cuando tenía su edad, la diferencia era que Gong Xi se veía más sofisticada y madura que Ga Eul a su edad y eso en vez de tranquilizarlo lo asustó más, su princesa era una tentación para los hombres y sabia lo que los hombres querían hacer con las muchachas como ella porque después de todo él había sido uno de esos hombres en su juventud.

Princesa los hombres solo quieren una cosa con las chicas como tu, a lo que ella le responde que no se preocupe que ella no se iba dejar engatusar por el primero que le pidiera que se acostara con él y que esa era la razón por la que había terminado con el idiota con que estaba saliendo y que sería ella la que decidiera cuando perder su virginidad y que no se preocupara porque hace más de un año que esta bajo control hormonal y que sabia cuidarse bien, mientras se para de la mesa y le da un beso suave en la mejilla a su padre diciéndole, papi cuando me convierta en mujer tu serás uno de los primeros en saber así que no te preocupes por mi, mientras se iba a su habitación dejando a su padre con la boca abierta y a Ga Eul esbozando una sonrisa llena de orgullo su hija era una de las pocas personas capaz de dejar sin palabras a Yi Jeong.

El alfarero después de superado el shock del discurso de su hija mira a su mujer y le pregunta control hormonal, si querido le responde ella hace más de un año que nuestra hija esta con la píldora yo la acompañe a ver un médico que nos recomendó Ji Hoo un ginecólogo especialista en adolescentes, eso lo dejo más tranquilo y dirigió su mirada al otro integrante de su familia.

Yi Hyun sabía cuando debía pasar inadvertido y ese era justo el momento así que estaba a punto de desaparecer sigilosamente cuando su padre lo miro y le dijo, jovencito si tu madre habló con Gong Xi yo soy el que debe hablar contigo sobre sexo, su hijo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas a su mamá como suplicando algo así que Ga Eul que sabía de indirectas le dijo a su marido bueno querido los dejo solos así pueden hablar con libertad mientras se acercaba a Yi Jeong para darle un beso en los labios y susurrándole al oído me cuentas todo en la habitación. Yi Jeong miró a su hijo y le preguntó si estaba cómodo aquí o prefería otro lugar para hablar a lo que el joven le dijo que ambos iban a estar mas a gusto en el estudio.

El padre seguía al hijo y cuando llegaron al estudio ambos se sentaron y Yi Jeong le preguntó, bueno hijo has tendido relaciones con alguna muchacha, Yi Hyun casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y casi le grita a su padre que no que aun era demasiado joven para eso. Yi Jeong sólo atinó a asentir al menos en su caso había perdido a virginidad a los quince y pensando que la juventud era cada vez más atrevida cabía pensar que su hijo a los trece ya fuera un joven experimentado, al menos ya sabía a que atenerse, estaba a punto de comenzar con la historia de las abejas y las flores cuando su hijo lo para en seco y le dice que no se preocupe porque su padrino Song Woo Bin ya le había dado la charla a él junto con su hijo y amigo Jong Jin, hace un par de semanas cuando los sorprendió viendo un revista Playboy que Jong Jin le había sacado a la colección privada de su padre, que su padrino había sido bastante explicito en su charla y que el recordarlo le daba aun escalofríos y que al final de la charla que había sido una mezcla de anatomía, biología y tips para mejorar la performance, hasta les había regalado una caja de condones a cada uno y les había enseñado como ponerlos.

Yi Jeong no se esperaba esto pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido que hacer la charla él, no es que le molestara hablar de sexo con sus hijos pero sus padres nunca hablaron con él así que no sabía como enfrentar el tema. Mirando la cara de su hijo parecía que no quería experimentar nada de lo que le hablo Woo Bin así que le preguntó que es lo que lo tenía tan espantado de las relaciones sexuales. Padre en verdad es placentero porque lo que nos explico el tío Woo Bin más bien parecía un ejercicio que te deja extenuado y que tienes que cumplir con un millón de detalles ara hacer que tu compañera se sienta bien. Yi Jeong miro a su hijo y le dijo no te preocupes Yi Hyun cuando llegue el momento tus instintos te van a guiar además eres un artista así que sabrás muy bien como tocar a tu compañera supongo que tu padrino te dijo cuales eran las partes más sensibles del cuerpo femenino a lo que su hijo lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza entonces lo harás bien lo importante es que lo hagas con alguien que signifique algo para ti y no como forma de probar tu hombría créeme será lo mejor, ahora dime como fue que Woo Bin les enseñó a poner el condón porque me muero de ganas de saber como lo hizo.

Cuando esa noche Yi Jeong le contaba a Ga Eul entre risas como fue que Woo Bin les enseñó a su hijo a poner un condón decidió llamarlo debía agradecerle a su amigo el que educara a su hijo en un tema tan sensible. Woo Bin estaba besando a su mujer en el cuello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, respondió sin muchas ganas era bastante tarde y estaba en algo importante, cuando sintió la voz de su amigo casi lo manda al infierno pero cuando le dijo la razón de su llamada se incorporó mientras Jae Kyung se acomodaba en los brazos de su marido mientras él hablaba con Yi Jeong con el parlante le cuanta bastante entusiasmado de la charla que le dio a los muchachos de cómo debían tocar a sus compañeras, de cómo debían comportarse y cuando llegó a la historia de los condones ni Yi Jeong, ni Ga Eul que escucha por medio del teléfono de su marido ni Jae Kyung pueden evitar reírse de la historia de cómo sus niños aprendieron a poner condones con zanahorias. Esa risa causo que Woo Bin se sintiera ofendido por lo que le dijo a Yi Jeong que le debía una caja de condones y colgó.

Fin.


End file.
